Bed Wars
Discover amazing game cosmetics in BedWars Loot Chests. Visit the store in the lobby to unlock boxes you can buy on Store (or find when leveling up). The more you play the more you level up. Gather resources, defend your base, support your teammates and eliminate all enemy beds and players to win. __FORCETOC__ Info * Collect Resources from Generators. * Go on separate maps each game. * Buy essential weapons and supplies. * Destroy your opponents beds. * Destroy your enemies. * At all costs, PROTECT YOUR BED! CROSS-TEAMING IS PUNISHABLE! REPORT CROSS-TEAMERS ON THE HYPIXEL FORUM. Gameplay BedWars can be played in solo, with another person in your team (doubles), with 2 other people in your team (3v3v3v3) and 3 other people in your team (4v4v4v4). Solo and doubles consist of 8 teams (red, yellow, green, aqua, blue, pink, white and gray) while 3v3v3v3 and 4v4v4v4 consists of only 4 teams (red, yellow, green, blue). The game begins with each player/team spawning on their home islands inside each base. Behind each spawn is each team's/player's forge/fountain, which is used to gather iron and gold to buy items like blocks, armour, tools, utility, and weapons. To buy items, you'll have to enter the Item Shop menu, which is by right-clicking on the mob (blacksmith villager by default) with the text "Item Shop" above its head inside your base. As you'll probably notice, there is one more mob inside your base, but with the text "Solo Upgrade" or "Teams Upgrade" (depending on if you're playing on solo or not). By right-clicking on that mob, a menu shows up, letting you purchase upgrades that applies to everyone in your team, like armour protection, weapon sharpness and your forge. Those upgrades can't be purchased with iron and gold though, but only with diamonds which are found in diamond generators beside each home island. In the middle of each map, which usually consists of one huge island, emeralds can be found generating in emerald generators. In Solo- and Doubles maps, there are 4 emerald generators, while in 3v3v3v3 and 4v4v4v4 there are only 2. Emeralds are used to buy more powerful items in the Item Shop. Inside each base, there are 2 different chests; a normal chest and an ender chest. In the normal chest, every item you put inside will be accessible to everyone else in your team. While in the ender chest, you can keep all of your stuff for yourself, not only that, but everything you put inside the enderchest will be accessible on any other home island on their ender chest. After a team is eliminated, other teams will be able to open their chest and take anything the eliminated team has put inside during the time they weren't eliminated. In addition, the items in a player's enderchest will be transferred and dropped in their base's forge/fountain, while disconnected players won't drop their items stored in their enderchest anywhere. Item Shop Armor Melee Weapons Blocks Ranged Weapons Tools Potions Utilities Recommended Items This list of items is not made up. This can be viewed from the shop by clicking the book that says Recommended Items (original) Upgrades Events After certain times in the game, certain events happen. Use the list below to plan ahead. * After 06:00 - Diamond Generators Upgrade to Tier II * After 12:00 - Emerald Generators Upgrade to Tier II * After 18:00 - Diamond Generators Upgrade to Tier III (Max) * After 24:00 - Emerald Generators Upgrade to Tier III (Max) * After 30:00 - All Beds automatically get destroyed * After 40:00 - The Ender Dragons spawn for Sudden Death * After 50:00 - The game automatically ends. Maps This is a list of current maps. To see all BedWars maps, click here. Solo & Doubles Airshow.png|Airshow|link=Airshow_(BedWars) Amazon.png|Amazon|link=Amazon_(BedWars) Crypt.png|Crypt|link=Crypt_(BedWars) Glacier.png|Glacier|link=Glacier_(BedWars) Speedway.png|Speedway|link=Speedway_(BedWars) Hollow.png|Hollow|link=Hollow_(BedWars) Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse|link=Lighthouse_(BedWars) Lotus.png|Lotus|link=Lotus_(BedWars) Pernicious.png|Pernicious|link=Pernicious_(BedWars) Playground.png|Playground|link=Playground_(BedWars) Rooftop.png|Rooftop|link=Rooftop_(BedWars) Waterfall.png|Waterfall|link=Waterfall_(BedWars) orchestra.png|orchestra|link=orchestra_(bedwars) dragonstar.png|dragonstar|link=dragonstar_(bedwars) Teams Aquarium.png|Aquarium|link=Aquarium_(BedWars) Archway.png|Archway|link=Archway_(BedWars) Ashore.png|Ashore|link=Ashore_(BedWars) Boletum.png|Boletum|link=Boletum_(BedWars) Chained.png|Chained|link=Chained_(BedWars) Eastwood.png|Eastwood|link=Eastwood_(BedWars) Invasion.png|Invasion|link=Invasion_(BedWars) Lectus arena.png|Lectus Arena|link=Lectus_Arena_(BedWars) Stonekeep.png|Stonekeep|link=Stonekeep_(BedWars) Treenan.png|Treenan|link=Treenan_(BedWars) Swashbuckle.png|Swashbuckle|link=Swashbuckle_(BedWars) Cosmetics Projectile Trails Victory Dances In Bed Wars, instead of actual victory dances, they refer to the events that occur when a player wins a game. This can cause many kinds of effect, depending on which Victory Dance the winning player had chosen in the lobby before the game. On teams mode, all players on the winning team will have each of their Victory dances activated. There are currently 16 Victory dances as of January 1, 2017. * None: Selecting this option disables your Victory Dance. * Anvil Rain: Anvils will rain from the sky. Rarity: COMMON * Fireworks: Celebrate with a splendid Fireworks show! Rarity: COMMON * Cold Snap: Chill an area around you to absolute zero. Rarity: COMMON * Yeehaw: Ride a horse like it's 1876. Rarity: COMMON * Meteor Shower: A meteor shower will rain down from the sky. Rarity: RARE * Guardians: Perform a Guardian summoning ritual. Rarity: RARE * Night shift: Set it to day, set it to night, repeat, like a god. Rarity: RARE * Special Fireworks: Write your name in the sky! Rarity:' EPIC' * Wither Rider: Ride a Wither straight from the end - click to shoot Wither skulls. Rarity: EPIC * Rainbow Dolly: Spawn Dolly the Sheep. When you hit Dolly, she clones herself. Rarity: EPIC * Terror: The fear doesn't actually creep in until you're alone in the dark and think of this victory dance. Rarity: EPIC* * Toy Stick: This humble baton sold at "Sicks R Us" is actually a magic wand. Also, it blows up islands. Rarity: EPIC+ * Dragon rider: Ride a Dragon capable of destroying the map. Rarity: LEGENDARY * Twerk Apocalypse: Spawn tons more of yourself, and have them twerk. Rarity: LEGENDARY * Ghast rider: Ride a Ghast from -hell- the nether. Rarity: LEGENDARY (* = Found in Spooky Chests, and Unavailable for purchase except for October. + = Found in Merry Chests, and Unavailable for purchase except for December and the beginning of January) Final Kill Effects Sprays Doot Doot Spray.jpg MVP+ Spray.jpg MVP Spray.jpg VIP+ Spray.jpg VIP Spray.jpg Loot Chest Spray.jpg Dragon Slayer Spray.jpg Carried Spray.jpg Witch Bouillon Spray.jpg Starry Veggie Spray.jpg Groovy the Ghost Spray.jpg Candy King Spray.jpg TNT Drop Spray.jpg Bye Bye Spray.jpg I Love You Spray.jpg Bed Breaker Spray.jpg Defenestration Spray.jpg Sir von Mewrtimer Spray.jpg Leaping Potion Spray.jpg Golem Riding Spray.jpg Enderman Spray.jpg Sorry Spray.jpg GG WP Spray.jpg Bed Shield Spray.jpg Disco Pumpkin Spray.jpg Invisibility Potion Spray.jpg Diamond Spray.jpg Thanks Spray.jpg Creeper Spray.jpg Hypixel Logo Spray.jpg Sprays are custom images which can be used to decorate your base. There are currently 35 Sprays in Bed Wars as of December 1, 2017. Island Toppers Death Cries Death cries are sound queues that activates when another player kills you. There are currently 21 Death Cries in Bed Wars as of December 1, 2017. Shopkeeper Skins Kill Messages Glyphs Glyphs are an image that appears after you pick up Diamonds or Emeralds. There are currently 48 Glyphs in Bed Wars as of December 1, 2017. Loot Crates Loot Crates are in-game boxes that can be obtained when leveling up in BedWars, or buying crates via the Server Store . Loot Crates give Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary in-game cosmetics when opened. Some of these cosmetics include glyphs, faces, victory dances, and more! Strategies/Tips and Tricks Defense * Never use clay to protect the bed. Ever. Now that wooden pickaxes are permanent, anyone can break clay in less than a second with 10 iron. Use wood, end stone, wood, glass (for protection against tnt but make sure to cover it up) or best yet: obsidian. (However the Diamond Pickaxe is actuallyvery cheap, especially in late game) Although wool is actually ok for bed defenses because it costs 30 iron for shears. However, it is not advised without "It's a Trap!". NEVER leave your bed open as it attracts attention from enemies! * Look up into the sky and around your island often, you might catch a player trying to be sneaky or an incoming fireball. (With good timing, or spam clicking, you can reflect a fireball by hitting it, like reflecting a fast fireball from a ghast.) * Always make sure to buy "It's a Trap", people will try to burrow into your defenses and use invisibility potions. If you notice particles bouncing on your bridge, it's most likely an invisible player. (Although there were bugs where you can see random particles around.) You will be notified when your trap in your base is triggered. "Mining Fatigue" trap will also notify you, traps can be bought in advance to time your attacks so you don't risk your bed being destroyed! * Put some Iron Golems / Dream Defenders around your base to detect unnoticed / invisible players. Note that it does despawn after 240 seconds. (Bedbugs have the same effects with a lower cost, but they only lasts 15 seconds, so are mostly used in offensive.) * Ensure at least one player is protecting your bed. If there is nobody protecting your bed, then the other teams have an advantage and can easily destroy your bed while you're away. * React fast when enemies throw TNT or Fireballs at you, you can quickly rebuild the defenses if you have some blocks with you to make sure your bed has a higher chance of survival. Items and upgrades * Diamonds could also be a good resource to go after, as it is easier to obtain than emeralds and can be used to upgrade certain statistics. * Don't spend all your iron on fireballs at the start of the game. The fireballs might kill some of your enemies but they could also destroy your bridges. * Do not spend all your diamonds on the Dragon upgrade unless the game is about to go into Sudden Death. Offense * My favorite way of attacking an enemy bed is speed-bridging straight to mid. Most of the time, clueless enemies start bridging to mid also and never look up. This allows you to jump over them and break the bed if no blocks are covering it. * 'Stealth-bridging', the technique of building a bridge (usually to the closest team island) that is essentially silent, commonly performed with a bridge near the horizontal build limit and to the side so that players inside the team base will not hear the blocks being placed or see the bridge heading toward them. * When rushing for a team's bed, a good way is to TNT drop. Build up a stack of blocks, at least 10 blocks high, and then build yourself above the target team's bed. Unless anyone in the team you're attacking has a bow or fireballs, the team will be pretty much helpless. When above their bed, drop TNT on the bed. If the TNT manages to destroy enough blocks to make the bed visible, just jump and down break their bed. Do note that this strategy often only works at the start of the game, as many teams invest in Obsidian later on, rendering TNT useless. Another flaw in this strategy is that enemies can build up to you and building too high means you might reach the build height limit and take more fall damage when you are going down to break enemies' Beds. * When rushing other islands, ''never ''leave your bed unprotected. It attracts enemies' attention and invaders may take advantage of your absence and destroy your bed. * Tools are also great. If the enemy has no obsidian, Tier 1 tools can break through to the bed. You should also bring end stone or clay to cover yourself up or sneak in when the defenders are clueless. * Using invisibility potions and potion of leaping (speed potions are optional) at the same time is very effective especially when using TNT, this can sometimes throw the enemy team in a state of panic. Do keep in mind that experienced enemies can detect your presence and location by the traces and particles you leave behind, especially the particles you make when you fall from more than 3.5 blocks. Rushing to the center * Rushing to the center can be a risky but rewarding option. Emeralds can be obtained there, which are used to buy powerful items from the shop, but keep in mind that the central area is heavily contested. If you are rushing the middle, be sure to do so early on in the game. * Having a member on your team that can speed/ninja-bridge would be good for bridging to the center, as not all players can do it. * It is also a good idea to build upwards in a staircase so it is more difficult for enemies to rush your bed. Remaining * It is often a good idea to play doubles or any higher game mode with people you know, this way the amount of people harming the team or confusion occurring is kept at a minimum. Not only that, you get a 10% increase in your EXP(erience) gain when you are in a party. * Dividing jobs in multiplayer teams is usually a good idea, you could put someone in charge of defenses and another in charge of gathering Emeralds. * After you eliminate a team and you are relatively safe, check the normal chest for any resources, tools, or loot the team may have left inside. * The Ender Dragons that spawn can break Obsidian and End Stone. Community Since Bedwars' full release, it has easily become one of the most popular games on Hypixel ever, topping more than 20,000 players online at some times. It has also become the subject of many Minecraft live streams. Streamers often play the game live on popular streaming sites, creating a ripple effect that makes many players eager to go online and try to get in a match with their favorite streamer. It is also sometimes used in Minecraft animations. With Hypixel's party feature, players can collaborate with friends or other players to establish a stronger team. These players may talk over a phone or other online communication service to get an advantage over other teams whose teammates that are almost cut off from each other and therefore, cannot work together with the same efficiency. Communicating with players is a highly recommended strategy. Sometimes, players who have never met establish a great team connection, and keep their team layout and plans in future matches. Trivia * The shop mobs are actually players created by Hypixel that are teleported into the right place when the game starts. Press tab right at the start of a game, you'll see them! * The Mineplex equivalent of this game is called CakeWars, where the only real difference is that you have a cake to defend from other teams, rather than a bed.Category:Minigames Category:BedWars Category:BedWars maps